Gymaira
is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episodes 17 and 18. Subtitle: Bloodsucking Monster (吸血怪獣 -'' Kyūketsu Kaijū''.) Ultraman 80 Powers/Abilities *Tongue: Gimira's tongue is used to suck the blood out of his victims. Gimira's tongue can also electrocute his opponents by ensnaring them. *Mind Control: Once someone has their blood sucked by Gimira, Gimira can control them via mind control. *Poison Gas: Gimira can fire a white mist from his mouth, it has highly explosive properties. It is also poisonous to breath. *Energy Bolts: Gimira can fire a purple bolt of energy from the tip of his horn, it is very weak however. *Energy Horn: If his opponent is impaled, Gimira can charge them up with energy, doing massive damage. History Gimira was an alien monster who came to earth in a meteorite 20 years ago, and made his living by attacking and controlling several living creatures that inhabited the Island he resided on all while hiding inside a massive cave. During Ultraman 80’s time when UGM visited the island, they noticed that several tourists were seen acting were strangely without showing any true sign of emotion, as well as having unusually red bite marks on the back of their necks. Later that night, Gimira gathered all the tourists to his cave preparing to feed. However he noticed that UGM was in the area and unleashed the zombified tourists onto them. Luckily a woman that was connected to Raburas (one of Gimira‘s monster servants) was able to rescue them before fleeing without saying a word. Later on when Takeshi and UGM tried to learn about what that woman had with the monster Raburas, Gimira called upon Daron to eliminate UGM as well as brainwashing Raburas in fight against Ultraman 80. However, Ultraman 80 defeated Daron and Raburas wandered away in pain. As punishment for his near betrayal, Gimira pulled Raburas into his cave and tried brainwashing him fully until Raburas was as mindless as most of the tourists on the island. Shortly afterwards, Gimira called all of the brainwashed tourists to his cave again to feed yet again. However, UGM tried to fight back by hurling a bomb into the cave where it detonated as Gimira was feeding. Enraged, Gimira severed all of his control on the tourists and burst out of the mountainside to attack UGM himself. At first, the SDF tried to fight off against Gimira, but it was to no avail as Gimira exhaled his explosive mist, destroying everything in his sight. Takeshi tried to fight back in his own by firing at Gimira, only to have Gimira fire his ray at him. Luckily Takeshi quickly transformed into Ultraman 80 and did battle against the colossal beast. Gimira however, was too big and overpowered 80 in strength, then he whipped out his long tongue and started electrocuting 80, weakening him with it. Suddenly, Raburas returned from before and quickly saved Ultraman 80 by stabbing Gimira in the neck. This enraged Gimira even further, as he released the weakened Ultraman 80 and viciously beat down Raburas until he killed Raburas by charging his innards with electricity. After watching, horrified, Ultraman 80 gathered enough willpower to beat down Gimira with ease. Finally, Ultraman 80 hit Gimira with the Moonsault Kick and shortly after, Gimira exploded into several pieces. Trivia *Gimira's roar is a sped up Vakishim roar. *Gimira is one of only four kaiju to be made in the bandai line of Ultraman 80 monsters, along with Gikogiler, Salamandora, and Alien Baltan V. *Gimira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right hands. *His design resembles Gagi from Ultraman Tiga without the tentacles/whips. Figure Release Information Rarity Gimira-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gimira from Bandai Japan darkblue-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Dark Blue Gimira from Bandai Japan 150979669580.jpg|Bandai Green Gimira from Bandai Japan Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Kaiju